Saltarse clases es saludable
by maddycullen
Summary: bella quiere ver a edward pero tiene clases y es uno de esos fastidiosos dias soleados..asi que decide darle una sorpresa...OS entre new moon y eclipse


_**Por supuesto que los personajes no son míos si no de SM**_…_**la historia si es cien porciento mía y si alguien tiene una igual pues avísenme por que quiere decir que hay otra persona que imagina lo mismo que yo y quiero conócela jajaja … **_

_**La historia pueden ubicarla en el tiempo entre new moon y eclipse cuando Bella aún esta castigada….**_

_**Es un día soleado y el verdad quiere ver a Edward así q decide darle una sorpresa…**_

_**One Shoot **_

Saltarse clases es saludable

Era un día de esos que rara ves se ven en Forks ya que el cielo lucia bastante despejado y incluso el sol iluminaba un poco este lugar lamentablemente para mi solo significaba una cosa "_no Edward en el instituto"_ y eso me deprimía a tal punto que me hacia recordar esa etapa oscura de hace unos meses atrás . Y peor aun ya que tenia casi 12 horas sin verlo ya que prácticamente lo amenace con cortarme si no iba a cazar con sus hermanos aun sabiendo que tendría pesadillas toda la noche fue chistoso ver su cara ante tal amenaza ya que entrecerró los ojos y aspiro por un largo momento –como si dependiera de ello- y con su tan tipo gesto de sostener el puente de su nariz.

_**-flash back-**_

-Edward te lo juro tienes que ir de caza puedo sentir tu dolor- le solté de pronto mientras lo veía recostarse en mi cama desde mi escritorio el solo levanto una ceja y me miro inquisitivamente

- desde cuando tu sientes mi necesidad de sangre? – dijo molestándome

Lo mire de una forma bastante retadora - mira Cullen si quieres te puedo enumerar todas las señales en tu cuerpo pero con solo que te mires en un espejo y te fijes en el negro intenso de tus ojos y lo lejos que estas de mi lo confirmo así que deja de llevarme la contraria y llama a Emmett y Jasper y planean un pequeño banquete – dije en tono autoritario pero sin subir mucho la voz ya que Charlie estaba abajo viendo un partido.

- Bella –tomo aire-no puedes obligarme a irme de tu lado por este estúpido motivo.-

-a no? – Levante una ceja y busque con la vista algún objeto con el cual pudiera lastimarme – mírame – tome lo mas rápido posible las tijeras y las sostuve de manera que con el mas minino de presión me cortaran –

- Bella- me miro asustado – esta bien voy pero por favor no te lastimes – empezó a acercarse a mi – júralo – por un segundo creí que diría que no pero al final retrocedió y puede escuchar como adrede murmuraba contra sus hermanos, la necesidad de sangre y mi terquedad.

- bien tú ganas pero no me iré muy lejos ni por más de una noche – me reto

- bien es tu problema si dentro de poco tienes que volver a ir – agregue victoriosa.

- _**end of the flash back -**_

De eso solo habían sido un par de noches al siguiente día se lo comente a mi padre quien sonrió y planeo un sábado de pesca con Billy lo cual me pareció genial ya que así tendría todo el sábado con mi hermoso novio sin la molesta supervisión que nos daba.

Pero hoy era viernes y tenia clases sin Edward por causa del clima además Charlie había tenido que irse en plena madrugada para Port Angels por un robo o algo así decía en la nota que me dejo.

Me aliste pensando en algo cómodo y no muy abrigado al final termine con un mis vaqueros preferidos y una camisa blanca con el logo de un león en frente que Alice me regalo hace un par de semanas – de seguro alguna imagen había visto - y lo complete con mis Vans a cuadros - se veía bien para ser yo – tome mis cosas y salí rumbo a mi camioneta- es eso mi móvil sonó avisando un mensaje de texto de Edward

_Buenos días mi vida_

_Te extraño espero que durmieras _

_Bien sin mi muero por verte_

_Te Amo _

_E.C_

Como siempre mi novio preocupándose por mi además de que sabia sobre las pesadillas en su ausencia lo mas probable por culpa de Charlie

_Igual te extraño _

_en verdad quiero verte odio el sol lo acabo de confirmar_

_También te amo_

_B_

Arranque el cacharro rumbo al instituto como de costumbre tarde un poco pero igual ya estaba acostumbrada además de que iba con tiempo de sobra salí mas temprano de lo que acostumbra Edward a recogerme.

las clases iniciaron como de costumbre solo que esta ves todos me preguntar por Alice y Edward ya que ahora estaban mas acostumbrados a verlos y hablarles diario yo solo decía la versión que hace unos días planeamos - que fueron a visitara Emmett y Rose por el cumpleaños de este - así que mientras todos ponían atención en clases de calculo yo hablaba por mensajes con Ed – de cosas tribales hasta sobre como Jas y Em peleaban por tener el control A en la consola – al final de la clase todos se veían felices de disfrutar un poco de sol y mientras veía a Angela y Ben abrazados decidí que no quería seguir en clases y ya ellos podían ausentarse y también en un movimiento rápido le pedí a Mike que entregara mi tarea de literatura y me excuse que me sentía mal y me dolía mucho el estomago

Salí lo mas decidida y con cara de dolor del instituto subí a mi carro y me dirigí a casa de mi novio sabia que lo tomaría por sorpresa ya que Alice no estaba cerca igual le envié un mensaje diciéndole q viera lo que viera no le dijera a nadie – solo por prevenir-

Quería sorprenderlo por el mal rato que lo hice pasar la otro noche así que le envié un mensaje pidiéndole que fuera a nuestro prado y se fijara si no deje olvidado una libreta en donde tenia unos apuntes - sabia que la había llevado la ultima ves que estuvimos hay- así que simplemente me dijo que - iría en ese mismo momento por que sus hermanos estaban jugando el frente y ya los veía todos llenos de barro ya que la tierra estaba totalmente húmeda por las lluvias de los últimos meses –

Hay lo deje ya que estaba muy cerca y si tenia suerte el todavía estaría en el prado cuando llegara al doblar en la curva que lleva a la mansión Cullen pude ver a Emmett y Jasper haciendo pases con un balón de futbol americano estaban bastante alejados entre si pero igual podían estar separados por montañas que ellos habrían atrapado el balón con los ojos cerrados. Ellos ya sabían que era yo desde quien sabe cuando solo esperaba que Edward no percibiera mi efluvio aun así que voltearon a verme –podía der la cara de Emmett que era el que estaba mas cerca con una sonrisa que solo el sabia hacer – esas que hacen los niños cuando van a hacer alguna maldad - .

Aparque el carro lejos de ellos para no molestarlos y baje – por los rayos del sol que se colaban por los arboles podía ver a Emmett brillar y a Jasper solo por momento s ya que el viento le ayudaba a mover las ramas de los arboles – camine hacia ellos para saludarlos

- miren no mas lo que trae al viento – medio grito - _Belli bell´s_ escapándose del instituto para venir a ver a su enamorado victima del sol – agrego haciéndole un pase a Jasper.

- ya ves estrellita –dije burlándome de la manera en que brillaba - sabia por Edward que le molestaba un poco por que lo hacia ver menos masculino según el – todos los días se descubre algo nuevo y algunas veces es saludable saltarse clases de ves en cuando *- cite a Edward-

-Bella –me llamo Jasper- Edward acaba de salir al bosque dijo que en un rato regresaba –

-si lo se yo lo envié hay-le dije

- mmm que tienes planeado darle una sorpresita en su habitación- dijo Emmett levantando las cejas de manera sugerente.

- por que para ti todo tiene que ver con sexo – dije – no entiendo.

-hay _Belli bell´s_ – de nuevo ese apodo que tanto odiaba – solo lo entenderás cuando crezcas – dijo tirándole el balón a Jasper y esta se alejo un poco – me parecía a mi o estaban jugando de una manera muy humana.

- grandote deja de molesta a Bell´s sino quieres que le diga a Esme quien quebró su muy antiguo reloj de pared por querer jugar a escalar paredes -

Recordé como mi novio me había contado que Esme estaba muy enojada y habían culpado al viento solo Jasper y Edward sabían y por supuesto lo tenían amenazado y era un adorno bastante valioso para Esme y se enteraba era capas de quitarle su jeep por un par de semana y que Carlisle le daría toda la razón incluso hasta podía echarlos de la casa por una temporada dijo Edward

Le paso el balón y en eso Em hizo como a pasármelo le hice un gesto con las manos diciéndole que lo pasara total estaban jugando suave y sabia que el no seria tan animal para lanzármelo fuerte -esperaba-

-suave que aun no soy vampiro – le grite antes del pase

lo siguiente que paso simplemente fue muy rápido empecé a caminar hacia atrás para atrapar el balón no era mucho lo que camine , como venia un poco alta brinque un poco para tomarla en las manos , pero por supuesto que mi mala suerte y mi torpeza salieron a florecer en ese momento y cuando creía que todo había salido como lo planee al tocar la tierra con mis pies resbale en el barro y solo pude prepárame para sentir el golpe que no fue tanto el problema era la irregularidad de el terreno y como en esa precisa área había una bajada . Empecé a rodar e imaginado la clase de golpe que tendría cuando diera con un árbol me veía ya en el hospital.

No se como pero solo sentí un par de brazos que conocía muy bien sostenerme y alzarme antes de seguir girado

Abrí los ojos cuando aun iba en sus brazos – se veía bastante preocupado y no dejaba de observarme.

En menos de un segundo estaba el la entra a la mansión y solo cuando Edward me puso en el piso para saber si estaba lastimada o algo así fue cuando observe el desastre que era esta cubierta de barro desde la cabeza hasta los pies .

-Que te duele bella dime por favor tengo que revisarte – dijo mi sobreprotector novio

Pero yo solo empecé a reírme como loca a reírme desde hace mucho no lo hacia y pronto Jasper que estaba al lado mío también se reía y Emmett creo q empezó a reír solo por que le daba gracia mientras que Edward tenia el ceño fruncido y nos miraba de manera cuestionarte creo que pasaron varios minutos hasta que logre controlar la risa vi a Edward y simplemente lo abrace y le di un beso ya que lo extrañaba.

-me puedes explicar cual es la gracia por que creo que no entiendo – de dijo un tanto enojado-

-estas bien no te golpeaste?-

-no te fracturaste nada?-

-que te duele?-

-Ed amor tranquilo estoy bien solo caí en el barro y resbale – le sonreí- en serio nada me paso bueno aparte de la ropa que creo q se arruino y también arruine a tuya – dije observándolo- Alice se va a enojar –

-te das cuenta que pudiste salir bastante herida y a ti solo te preocupa lo q Alice opine de la ropa.-

-pues si en verdad me gustaba como estaba hoy vestida pero en fin-

amor en verdad saber como sorprenderme de las maneras mas extrañas –dijo quitando unas ramitas que de seguro tenia en el pelo- a todo esto por que no estas en el instituto no es ni tiempo para el almuerzo?-

-A bueno veras enserio te extraña demasiado y todos empezaron a preguntar por tu ausencia y la de Alice así que me canse y dije que me sentía mal y tome mis cosas y me vine para acá quería sorprenderte pero resulta que como siempre termine mas ien siendo salvada por mi hermoso caballero – dije abrazando y enterrando mi sucio rostro en su pecho

El solo le rodeo y dijo- ya decía yo que no había ninguna libreta el en el claro –beso el tope de mi cabeza-

- creo q debería cambiarme Esme me va a matar por ensuciar el porche – vi el desastre q estaba dejando mientras chorreaba barro-

-ve entra para que te bañes y cambies de ropa te puede enfermar-me empezó a jalar del brazo Edward pero al ver que no me movía me cuestiono con la mirada

- si piensas que entrare así a tu casa esta muy mal – dije

No se en que momento pero cuando lo note ya estaba en los bezos de Edward subiendo por las escaleras a una velocidad que solo el podía – cuado quise decir algo ya estaba en el la regadera

- ves no hubo tal problema ahora quítate la ropa y tírala en esta bolsa - lo vi haciendo lo mismo solo que el solo tenia su camisa arruinada – voy por algo de Alice

Edward espera – en verdad no creo q Alice tenga algo que me quede –

En ese mismo momento Jasper toco la puerta venia con un pantalón en las manos

- veras –dijo Alice seguro que vio algo así por que me pidió que te diera esto y dijo que no te preocupes es tuyo- dejo el pantalón y salió –

Ves – dejo mi novio- ya no tiene por q preocuparte –y me sonrió- ahora quitarte eso y báñate en serio quiero curar los rapones que tienes antes que se infecten aun q son pequeños no me te voy a arriesgar – y salió.

Quite mi ropa y la tire al bote en verdad me dolía por que me gustaba bastante este pantalón pero en fin y ni que hablar de las tenis pero ni modo

Me puse bajo el chorro de agua y empecé a quitar todo la mugre que tenia tome el shampoo de Edward y me lave el cabello varias veces hasta que dejo de salir el agua café –q asco- me pase la esponja de baño por los brazos y pude sentir los rapones que tenia eran pequeños pero estaban -igual no eran tantos- y no me delatarían ante Charlie cuando me viera el domingo terminé mi ducha saliendo totalmente limpia y fui a donde Ed coloco la ropa vi que Alice no solo envió el pantalón sino también bragas y un brassier a juego- bastante lindos por cierto –pero ninguna camisa

Dude un poco pero al final salí rumbo al closet de Edward y busque una de sus camisas usadas – me decidí por una azul de mangas cortas q le había visto no hace mucho-

Me la puse y como me quedaba bastante grande le hice un nudo el la parte inferior derecha sabia que no se molestaría – esperaba-

Bella – me llamo cuando iba entrando a su habitación-se quedo viéndome de pies aveza y creí que se molestaría por lo de su camisa-pero hizo algo q no espere metomo en sus brazos a velocidad vampírica.

-sabes jamás había visto esta camisa lucir tan bien el alguien y eso que solo yo la use- me susurro en el oído-

- en ti definitivamente luce mejor –

Lo observe a los ojos demostrándole cuanto lo amaba y el fue el que se encargo de juntar nuestros labios.

-te amo mi preciosa – beso-y –beso- torpe -beso- humana –dijo

Como yo a ti mi perfecto vampiro- le dije.

Después de esa efusiva y tierna muestra de amor me deposito en el sofá y me curo los raspones que tenia en los brazos y nos acomodamos a escuchar música

- sabes no entiendo algo - dijo en un momento- por que estaba jugando con Emmett pases si sabes como es?-

- sabes que no se simplemente me estaba molestando y… no se… termine en el piso- reí – pero fue chistoso admite

-amor saber que no me da gracia que te golpees –enterró su cara e mi cuello- sabes lo que me asuste cuando venia de vuelta del claro y sentí tu efluvio cerca – suspiro- te admito que me sorprendió pero cuando... Los divise y vi en la mente de Em tirándote el balón solo reaccione a correr para que no cayeras pero por mas rápido que fui llegue tarde-

- amor lo único que me duele son los tenis en verdad me gustaba esos me los regalo mi mama-pero en lo demás me divertí…y lo importante es q estoy aquí ahora junto a ti –

- bueno eso tiene arreglo -dijo una muy feliz Alice entrando por la puerta sin tocar-

Alice!- me tire a sus brazos y le di las gracias por la ropa y la discreción cuando se lo pedí-

Alice tu sabias que esto iba a pasar y que Bella se iba a caer-cuestiono- Ed

- bueno no hasta esta mañana pero si te vi usando estos hermosas Vans dijo sacando un par de tenis idénticos a los míos.

-Te amo- le dije- mientras me tiraba a sus brazos.

Pase el resto de la tarde con Edward y sus hermanos y por la noche ni hermoso vampiro me llevo a mi casa y como siempre velo mi sueño hasta el amanecer.

* Edward Cullen -twilight- cuando habla con Bella en la cafetería

Ya ven este es mi primer _**One Shoot**_ lo tenia hace mucho en mi cabeza y hasta hoy quiso salir a la luz de hecho es lo primero que escribo y publico así q critíquenlo y opinen bien o mal…. quería agregarle algunas cosas tipo un leemon por hay pero decidí q mejor dejarla lo mas apegada a los libros ya que esa era la idea original…

Dejen su review…

para q se hagan una mejor ideal bella viste como se ve Kristen en una foto que le tomaron en Londres mientras grababa Snow White … si la han vista es en la que trae unas vans a cuadros … cuando a vi se me vino la idea .


End file.
